Meta
Agent Maine'''Red vs Blue: Reconstruction, Chapter 7 was an agent in the Special Operations program Freelancer. Now known as '''The Meta, Maine is now systematically hunting down the Freelancers; stealing their Armor Enhancements and AIs in the process. The Meta is the main antagonist of the Recovery One Mini Series and the Reconstruction sequel to the Blood Gulch Chronicles. It is (currently) represented by a Spartan-character model with a white EVA helmet and Scout torso with CQB and EOD shoulders and is the only character thus far not to have the Mark VI shoulder piecesRed vs Blue: Reconstruction, Chapter 3. It is unclear if Meta is an alias adopted by Maine or the manifestation of a new entity as the result of collecting and implanting multiple constructs. Also for an unknown reason, The Meta growls and breaths in a similar way to the Predator. This is probably due to the insanity from having so many A.I.'s in his head at one time. Recovery One The Meta first appeared in the Recovery One miniseries as someone (or something) that was hunting down Freelancers. Most of Agent Washington's Priority One signals were a result of the Meta's actions. However, the one signal that was not caused by the Meta, Agent York, would prompt the Meta to begin hunting down Recovery One. It presumably killed Freelancer North Dakota and left the agent's sister, South unconscious at the scene to slow Washington down (it was later revealed that South killed her own brother to escape the Meta, by allowing it to scavenge his body). It tracked down Washington and South while Washington was convincing South to implant the Delta AI. The Meta was unable to secure Delta at that juncture due to South informing it of a timed charge on Washington's armor. Given the option of it being able to retrieve Delta later, the Meta allowed South to escape. Post Recovery One shows that a white figure is tracking Washington. There was an unidentified white figure (Wyoming) that attacked Washington at the beginning of Recovery One, when he went to retrieve Delta. The sheathed figure’s hands in Recovery One, as South is talking to it, are apparently that of a Spartan body type. Whether this was an unrefined aspect of the story, it could indicate that there are (not many but possibly) multiple warriors in the Meta, as this would be able to prove were all the AIs would be going (because as of current all armors are known to have a slot for one AI at any given time, it is not proven or disproven that someone can house multiple A.I.s, but it would require heavily modified armor, and would possibly drive the host insane from having multiple programs in his or her head). Alternatively, this could provide a way for Wyoming to return. Reconstruction It is revealed by the lone survivor of Outpost 17-B: Valhalla that the entity that attacked Recovery Six and Recovery Nine is called the Meta.Red vs Blue: Reconstruction, Chapter One According to Agent Washington, for reasons as of now unknown, was spared by the Meta, the entity that was described by Private Walter Henderson matches the profile of the being he had been tracking. The Private being debriefed on the incident indicates that the grounded ship had someone in it, "she looked like Agent Washington", and that after leaving Blue base he could no longer see the Meta. Recovery Command tells Washington that the Meta may be in possession of the Omega AI. This indicates that the downed Pelican reported by Recovery Six and Nine is the same that Tex and Wyoming left Blood Gulch with, and that the Meta stole her armor enhancement and AI. As of Episode 4, it has shown the ability to manipulate a recorded radio transmission to trick Sarge into eliminating Washington. Later, it demonstrated an ability to manipulate time just like Wyoming, which means that it has acquired both the time-distortion mechanism and Gamma, the only AI that can use it. However, it is wounded in a battle with Washington, Church, and Caboose when it attempted to kill South. In Chapter 7, the Meta was revealed to be a Freelancer itself, Agent Maine. It was last seen in Last Resort/Zanzibar in O'Malley's old fortress attempting to recharge its power supplies. Although it was nearly defeated, the Reds interfered at the last minute, allowing it to acquire Delta. It also seems that Maine has acquired more than the three initial AIs, since several AIs emerged to confront Delta shortly afterward. It is also revealed that if a Freelancer (or anyone else) uses more than one AI at a time, they tend to go insane or possibly lose their free will to the AIs. This speculation can be backed up with the example of Carolina, a Freelancer who Delta says received two AIs at once and went insane as a result. In episodes ten and eleven, it attacks both Washington's team and the reassembled reds led by Sarge. Washington eventually rips off a turret and chases it away after inflicting several wounds. Eventually, in Chapter 14, it climbs on the back of a tank driven by the reds and Caboose to infiltrate command. Acquired A.I. and Armor Enhancements The A.I. that the Meta has acquired are: *Theta from Freelancer North Dakota *Omega/O'Malley from Freelancer Tex *Gamma/Gary from Freelancer Wyoming *Delta from Caboose *Three Unknown A.I.-One of which could be the AI that Agent Maine was originally assigned, though if he had one at the beginning is unknown. if he did have an original AI, it is possible that it was eta, and that he made his new title of the meta by mixing the fist letter of his name, maine, and his AIs name, eta, to create meta. this is probable as both omega and gamma have done this, to become O'malley and gary, respectively. The Armor Enhancements the Meta has acquired are: *Cloaking Device from Freelancer Tex *Tempral-Distortion Unit from Freelancer Wyoming's Helmet *Unknown Enhancement from Freelancer North Dakota (Though judging by conversation held in Recovery One, it may of been an advanced motion tracker) *Unknown enhancement from freelancer Washington (This was taken at the end of Recovery One when south offered Washington's body for it to take, however she had planted a time charge, and the Meta has obviously been the one to remove the charge either due to the fact it wanted more time to salvage his body, or for some reason spare him due to this hunter being agent Maine.) * He is able to shape-shift in forms of different armors and move about in them. *Superior strength; shown in Chapter 10 that he/it can lift an entire warthog over his head and throw it great distances *It is possible all freelancers have this ability, as Tex can be seen flipping Sheila once to repair her in Season 1. Althogh one freelancer might have had his/her's strength amplified beyond that of even other freelancers for his/her's Armor Enhancements. *Maine is able to survive wounds which would kill most others, such as several bullet wounds from a turret in Reconstruction (including a few hits to the head) and a sniper bullet which would slow down most. Possible Goals *It is possible that the A.I.'s & Maine are working together to get the Alpha A.I. As mentioned by Washington in Chapter 7 of Red vs Blue: Reconstruction, the A.I.'s who'd become obsessed with the idea of the Alpha & that some had taken drastic steps to get to it. *It is also possible that Maine intends to unify all the "experimental" A.I. into a single A. I. this is due to the fact they are all fragments copied from Alpha, if all were collected and then unified, you would theoretically be in possession of a smart A.I.- like the Alpha. If this is the goal, then it would not be 100% of Alpha, being that Epsilon (Washington's A.I.) presumably killed itself. *This may be possible now, as Washington was able to retrieve Epsilon from the Freelancer Headquarters with Church in Episode 15 of Reconstruction. *And if you watched episode 16 you figure out that Church is acually the ALPHA A.I! Abilities The Meta is one of the series most lethal freelancers. Before the events of Recovery One it had killed four others freelancers who were (according to Delta) better fighters then Wash, & later when Wash had a fight with it at the Zanzibar powerplant, while it could not use it's abilities do to a lack of power, it had manged to defeat Washington. The Meta is possibly (with it's several armor enhancements) a more deadly fighter than Tex as when the Reds ask what it is Church says it is "like 8 of her". The Meta wields a Brute Shot as it's signature weapon, and can use its grenade launching abilities and blade to deadly effect. Also, it wields a Magnum pistol as a sidearm. Since he is a Freelancer, he might have an original A.I. (at this time it is unknown if he did, due to knowing Agent South had not been implanted with an AI after the problems faced after Epsilon's "suicide" as well many freelancers A.I. were removed after this as well. He may never have gotten one, or lost his original. This is still heavily speculated due to the series being new. Much is unknown.) and Armor Enhancement. The speculations of what his armor enhancement is have seen to theories. Either his ability to change armor color or record and alter radio transmissions. He also has the abilities of all the Freelancers he has killed or found dead. The Meta's armor set consists of the EVA helmet, Scout chest armor, CQB left shoulder armor and EOD right shoulder armor. Pop Culture It's intention to kill and steal the enhancements from the other freelancer agents is somewhat comparable to Gabriel Sylar's rampage from the popular American TV show "Heroes". It also has some traits like the antagonist JENOVA in the that of the AIs seem to have a tendency not unlike the JENOVA Reunion Theoryhttp://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Jenova of Final Fantasy VII, in that all fragments of the original entity; no matter how small; have an inherent tendency to reunite with the original. The Meta also has some similarity to the Predator in the 1987 film directed by John McTiernan, in that both growl & roar, both can use highly advanced weapons & they also have the ability to record and alter voices. Trivia The Meta is one of the few characters to have his/it's own theme music. The only other characters to have there own theme music are Tex & Washington. The music played for the Meta is the same music that is played in the Reconstruction trailer & has played in every chapter the Meta has appeared in with the exception of Chapter 11. References Category:FreelancerCategory:Characters